Cet envoûtant regard
by LadyHarmo
Summary: Anaya et ses amis sont encore des enfants lorsqu'ils sont emmenés au cinéma. Alors qu'ils sont tous installés, la petite a une envie pressante et elle rencontre un homme qui veut l'enlever. Un jeune garçon la sauve et son regard d'acier la marque. Des années passent et ils sont à nouveau destinés à se rencontrer.
1. Prologue

Je me souviendrai toujours de cette soirée-là.

C'était un vendredi soir, ma mère nous avait emmenées, ma meilleure amie et moi-même, au cinéma où nous devions retrouver d'autres camarades de classe. Nous étions jeunes et elle avait tout d'abord refusé que nous sortions. Mais, comme deux adultes avaient pris la décision de nous accompagner tout au long de la séance, nos parents avaient fini par accepter.

Nous avions été voir Twilight malgré les protestations de certains garçons qui ne partageaient pas la même passion que nous pour les vampires et autres créatures mystiques. Nous avions dû batailler rudement pour qu'ils finissent par céder. Peu importe ce que nous voulions voir, nous désirions rester tous ensembles.

Durant le film, j'avais malheureusement eu une envie pressante et m'étais excusée auprès de mes amis avant d'aller aux toilettes, seule, ne sachant pas ce qui allait m'arriver ensuite. Après avoir fait la commission, je m'étais lavée les mains et les avais séchées avant de sortir. Soudainement, on avait posé un mouchoir sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier mais je m'étais débattue.

Deux minutes, peut être plus, s'étaient écoulées jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas se rapprocher de nous. Avant que l'homme eut le temps de me traîner ailleurs, j'entendis une voix plus ou moins enfantine suivie d'un juron venant du type qui m'avait eue. On m'avait attrapée la main pour me tirer au loin, dans l'une des salles.

A bout de souffle, nous nous étions arrêtés et j'avais enfin levé les yeux vers mon sauveur. Ils avaient rencontré les siens, d'un gris envoûtant, même pour un gamin. Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, je m'étais évanouie.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ces yeux-là.


	2. Chapitre Un - Anaya

Anaya 

Cette matinée-là, je me sentis nauséeuse. Cela faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée dans une nouvelle école et avoir abandonné tous mes amis du précédent lycée m'avait rendue malade. Mais nous n'avions pas eu le choix, avec maman, mon père étant muté dans cette région de _Sweet Amoris_ à cause de son travail de policier.

Je soupirai, mon corps était lourd comme si j'avais ingurgité du plomb, n'ayant aucune envie de quitter ce lit douillet et ces couvertures chaudes. Mais j'entendis les pas de ma mère dans les escaliers et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle frappe doucement contre la porte.

« ****Anaya, ma chérie, es-tu réveillée ?**** Me demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.  
_ ** **O-Oui**** , grognai-je, ****je ne vais pas tarder à descendre, Maman****.  
_ ** **Bien, le petit déjeuner est prêt**** , m'informa t-elle. »

Je poussai à nouveau un long soupir tout en passant une main dans mes longs cheveux bruns qui étaient éparpillés de façon désordonnée sur l'oreiller. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois tout en étirant mes bras au-dessus de moi tout en laissant échapper un bâillement.

Puis, je me levai enfin. J'enfilai un peignoir en soie de couleur rose, ma préférée, mes pantoufles de la même teinte et je descendis au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre ma maman qui avait fait des pancakes pour l'occasion, ce que je préfère. J'attrapai la bouteille de sirop d'érable et en déposai un peu sur la pâtisserie.

« ****Tu m'as l'air contrariée, ma chérie**** , remarqua ma mère.  
_ ** **Je suis un peu anxieuse, oui**** , avouai-je, ****mais je finis toujours par devenir positive****.  
_ ** **Sache que si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux toujours reporter ta rentrée à demain****.  
_ ** **Non, cela ne servira à rien, autant prendre le taureau par les cornes aujourd'hui et ne pas repousser à demain**** , dis-je, soudainement confiante. »

Elle m'offrit son plus beau sourire, celui dont j'avais hérité. Cependant, son regard n'était pas posé sur moi et je tournai la tête pour apercevoir mon père, dans le couloir menant à la pièce dans laquelle nous étions.

« ****Salut Papa**** , lançai-je alors qu'il se servit une tasse de café.  
_ ** **Bonjour ma fille, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?****  
_ ** **J'ai connu mieux mais que veux-tu, c'est la vie**** , lâchai-je avant de finir mon jus d'oranges. »

Sans même lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, je me dirigeai vers l'étage. Je préparai mes vêtements et allai prendre ma douche. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais habillée d'une tunique en soie kaki laissant apparaître un petit décolleté et d'un leggings en cuir noir tandis que mes cheveux étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval. Je m'étais maquillée légèrement les paupières avec un peu de fard rose gold et avait tracé un trait fin d'eyeliner qui fit ressortir la couleur bleu de mes yeux.

« ****Tu es prête ?**** Me questionna ma mère après être entrée dans ma chambre.  
_ ** **Maman, tu m'as fait peur**** , m'exclamai-je, ****ce n'est pas dans ton habitude d'entrer sans frapper****.  
_Je suis désolée… Mais il faudra que l'on parle un peu, ce soir, tous les trois. »

Je soufflai bruyamment, agacée.

« ****Maman, une énième discussion ne serait pas utile. J'ai déjà tout dit et je ne rajouterai rien de plus**** , dis-je froidement. »

Tout à coup, je me sentis coupable. Je n'avais jamais parlé à ma mère de cette façon et je baissai la tête.

« ****Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi**** , murmurai-je.  
_ ** **Ne t'en fais pas, je te comprends, ma fille**** , répondit-elle avant de disparaître. »

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et fermai les yeux.

« _Fait chier…_ »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est avec mes ballerines kaki pour être assortie à mon haut et une veste en cuir sur les épaules que je m'apprêtais à sortir mais mon père m'interpella.

«Anaya, passe une bonne journée ma Princesse. »

Je ne répondis pas et quittai la maison. N'étant pas très loin du lycée, je m'y rendis à pieds, la marche me fit un bien fou, les rayons du soleil me caressaient le visage tandis que la brise repoussait ma chevelure dans mon dos.

Une fois devant le lycée, je scrutai le bâtiment. C'était plutôt mignon et j'esquissai un petit sourire mélancolique avant de tourner la tête, alertée par des bruits de pas ou même le claquement de talons sur le béton. Trois filles se dirigeaient dans ma direction la première, une brune avec des airs asiatiques la deuxième, une avec des cheveux châtains et un piercing à l'arcade et enfin, la troisième, une blonde dont la marche était assurée.

« _Une vraie bimbo celle-là_ , pensai-je. »

Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'endroit, elles s'arrêtèrent devant moi et la susnommée me dévisagea de haut en bas avant de sourire sournoisement.

« ****Hum**** , lâcha t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Puis elles continuèrent leur route en pouffant. Je levai un sourcil, me posant diverses sortes de questions. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, un bruit sourd attira mon attention de nouveau. Je regardai en direction de l'engin qui commençait à ralentir pour s'arrêter devant le lycée.

Descendant de la moto, ce garçon retira son casque lentement et je découvris sa chevelure flamboyante. Sans que je ne sache pour quelle raison, mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Il avait cet air de bad boy et je devais avouer que c'est souvent ce genre de mecs dont je m'entiche.

Il avança, tenant l'engin entre ses mains et passa à côté de moi, comme les pimbêches l'avait fait, il me scruta de haut en bas, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Gênée, je ne m'attardai pas sur lui et tournai les talons pour entrer dans la cour du lycée.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de tomber amoureuse, ma priorité étant mes études, bien décidée à intégrer, plus tard, la plus prestigieuse école d'arts.


	3. Chapitre Deux - Castiel

Castiel

La veille au soir, j'étais allé faire un petit tour au parc pour promener mon beauceron, Demon et j'avais rencontré, pour la énième fois, une fille qui avait craqué sur mon chien ou, du moins, qui avait fait semblant de l'apprécier après avoir appris qu'il m'appartenait. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles, elle s'était accrochée à mon bras et penchée pour m'offrir la vision de son décolleté plongeant. Au final, je l'avais invitée chez moi et nous avions fini par passer la nuit ensembles.

Je n'avais jamais eu de mal pour avoir une fille à mes côtés. Cela pourrait paraître prétentieux si seulement ça n'était pas la stricte vérité. Ayant toujours fait attention à mon physique avec le sport, l'apparence vestimentaire ou encore en prenant soin de mes cheveux désormais colorés de rouge. Sans oublier ma façon de sourire ou encore de me comporter comme un Bad Boy.

« Castiel, réveille-toi, nous allons être en retard ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

_Hmmm… Grommelai-je. Tu peux pas la mettre en veilleuse, un peu ?

_T'es pénible ! »

Je poussai un grognement, soudainement agacé. Après avoir couché dans mon pieu, se sentait-elle pousser des ailes pour me parler de la sorte dès le matin ? Je l'entendis rassembler ses affaires pour aller dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, je m'enfonçai de nouveau dans mon oreiller en soupirant.

Plus tard, elle était partie, j'avais pu prendre ma douche et mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement, sans l'entendre piailler ici et là. Après cela, j'étais remonté pour enfiler mes vêtements, me coiffer et me parfumer un peu. Puis j'avais sorti Demon qui commençait à s'impatienter. Enfin, je mis mes chaussures, passai ma veste en cuir sur mes épaules et attrapai mon casque et les clés de la moto.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant le lycée. D'habitude, j'appréciais arriver en trombe mais, cette fois, je désirai être raisonnable et m'étais mis à ralentir. J'aperçus une silhouette inconnue et pourtant je connaissais à peu près toutes celles des filles de cette ville. Serait-ce une nouvelle venue ?

Je descendis de ma bécane et retirai mon casque, libérant ma chevelure flamboyante dans laquelle je passai une main pour remettre quelques mèches en place. Puis, lentement, j'avançai vers cette fille et la détaillai avec délice.

Elle était de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans son dos, elle possédait une taille fine et une poitrine plus ou moins généreuse, peut-être un bon bonnet C. Elle avait également un style vestimentaire similaire au mien au vue de sa veste et de son leggings en cuir.

Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je m'arrêtai un instant pour la regarder de haut en bas, avec mon éternel sourire en coin avant de reprendre mon chemin non sans l'avoir vue rougir avant. Satisfait, je ris discrètement, fier. Je rangeai la moto dans l'enclos, à côté des vélos des autres élèves et y accrochai la chaîne pour éviter qu'on me la pique. Derrière moi, on se racla la gorge.

« Salut Lysandre, débutai-je.

_Salut Castiel, me répondit-il. »

Je me relevai et me tournai vers lui pour lui donner une poignée de main.

« Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur ce matin, fit-il remarquer, c'est agréable, ça change.

_Bof, la routine, j'me suis tapée une nana cette nuit et donc j'ai la forme ce matin, rien de plus. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Castiel, je te connais et si tu es joyeux ce matin, c'est parce que tu as une proie en vue.

_Tout de suite les grands mots, mais tu as raison, c'est toujours agréable de voir des nanas avec de belles formes dès le matin, ris-je. »

La cloche résonna et je perdis mon sourire. L'ennui allait commencer en cette nouvelle semaine de cours.


	4. Chapitre Trois - Anaya

Anaya

La cloche résonna et tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans les divers couloirs de l'établissement. De mon côté, j'étais passée par le bureau de la directrice qui m'avait indiqué de me rendre dans le bureau des délégués principaux et c'est cinq minutes après que j'arrivai devant la porte sur laquelle je toquai plusieurs fois.

« Entrez, entendis-je de l'autre côté. »

J'ouvris donc la porte et pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce, hésitante. J'aperçus un garçon de taille moyenne mais légèrement plus grand que moi, aux cheveux blonds, qui était penché au-dessus du bureau. En face, une demoiselle, plus petites, avec de longs cheveux châtains clair, qui était en train de feuilleter un dossier.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais la directrice m'a demandé de passer vous voir avant mon entrée en classe, annonçai-je.

_Oh, tu dois être Anaya ? Demanda le jeune homme en souriant. Je suis Nathaniel, ravi de te rencontrer.

_De même, dis-je en répondant joyeusement à sa poignée de main.

_Et voici Mélody, ma fidèle coéquipière. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que je serrai la main qu'elle m'offrit, le sourire sur chacun de notre visage.

« Enchantée, approche, je vais te donner quelques documents à faire remplir à tes parents pour la fin de semaine, m'informa t-elle. »

Je m'exécutai et, après quelques directives, elle me les tendit pour que je les mette dans mon sac. Je les mis donc dans une pochette avant de les ranger soigneusement. Puis, ils m'informèrent que nous étions dans la même classe et donc c'est accompagnée de ces deux comparses que j'allais en cours.

Devant la salle, je fus soudainement envahie d'appréhension mais je pris une grande inspiration tandis que Nathaniel frappait à la porte. Après avoir eu l'accord du professeur pour entrer, nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Bonjour tout le monde, débuta le délégué, laissez-moi vous présenter notre nouvelle camarade, Anaya.

_Salut, débutai-je en baissant la tête, hésitante. Je suppose que je dois faire une petite présentation ?

_Bienvenue mademoiselle, fit le professeur, je suis Mr Faraize et oui, ce serait bien que vous nous parliez un peu de vous. »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Donc, comme l'a dit Nathaniel, je m'appelle Anaya, j'ai dix-sept ans et suite à la mutation de mon père, mes parents et moi nous sommes installés dans cette ville et me voilà donc inscrite ici en cette moitié d'année scolaire. Je pense que c'est à peu près tout ?

_Bien, merci Mlle Anaya, veuillez prendre place à côté de Rosalya, dans le fond là-bas. »

Comme pour m'encourager, la concernée me fit un petit signe de la main. Je la rejoignis et m'installai en ignorant les regards mauvais du trio que j'avais rencontré plus tôt dans la matinée. Je déballai ensuite mes affaire, posant ma trousse et une pochette dont j'extirpai une feuille simple, prête à copier le cours.

Après quelques minutes où le professeur ne cessait de parler, je sentis un regard insistant sur moi, dans mon dos. Je me retournai discrètement et tomba nez à nez avec ce garçon que j'avais rencontré, celui à la moto. Ayant remarqué que je le fixai, il m'adressa un clin d'oeil, visiblement pour me taquiner et réussit puisque l'instant d'après, je m'étais déjà concentrée de nouveau sur le professeur et sa tirade tandis que mes joues devaient s'être colorées de rose.

« Bon sang… Ce regard... »


	5. Chapitre Quatre - Castiel

**Castiel**

Lysandre et moi étions en train de déambuler dans les couloirs, discutant de notre week-end plus ou moins chargé lorsque, soudainement, je fus percuté de pleins fouet. Au départ, je crus que la personne n'avait pas fait exprès mais lorsque je me rendis compte de qui il s'agissait, je soupirai bruyamment et j'eus un mouvement de recul.

« Castiel ! Tu as vu la nouvelle tout à l'heure ? Me demanda t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche et en me toisant attentivement.

_Ouais, pourquoi cette question ? Questionnai-je à mon tour bien que la réponse ne m'intéresse pas.

_Tu l'as vue ? Elle n'a aucun style, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire parce qu'elle ne sera jamais aussi populaire que moi. »

Elle balança ses mèches blondes dans son dos en ricanant.

« Peut-être n'est-ce pas sa priorité ? Elles ne sont pas toutes à vouloir être une princesse comme toi, déclarai-je froidement.

_Je n'ai pas à le vouloir, je le suis, Castiel. Et ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait pas plaisir d'être le garçon le plus prisé du lycée. »

Sans même lui répondre, je continuai mon chemin, suivi de mon meilleur ami sur les talons. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la salle et attendîmes le professeur qui ne tarda pas à venir. Il ouvrit la classe et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. J'allais rapidement me poser sur l'une des chaises du fond et m'affalai sur la table, la tête sur mon sac.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que le cours avait déjà débuté, on frappa à la porte et je devinai facilement qui était derrière.

« Entrez, fit Monsieur Faraize d'une voix forte. »

Nathaniel fit son apparition, comme à son habitude, avec le sourire aux lèvres et salua l'éducateur avant de se tourner vers nous. Ce type est tout ce que je déteste : l'élève studieux qui fait son maximum pour aider à la fois le personnel et les autres étudiants, la personne à qui on accorde une confiance aveugle.

« Bonjour tout le monde, débuta le délégué, laissez-moi vous présenter notre nouvelle camarade, Anaya.

_Salut. »

Elle sembla hésitante.

« Je suppose que je dois faire une petite présentation ? Interrogea t-elle, gênée.

_Bienvenue Mademoiselle, commença l'enseignant, je suis Monsieur Faraize et oui, ce serait bien que vous nous parliez un peu de vous. »

Elle tritura ses doigts avant de relever la tête vers nous en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Donc, comme l'a dit Nathaniel, je m'appelle Anaya, j'ai dix-sept ans et suite à la mutation de mon père, mes parents et moi nous sommes installés dans cette ville et me voilà donc inscrite ici en cette moitié d'année scolaire. Je pense que c'est à peu près tout ?

_Bien, merci Mlle Anaya, veuillez prendre place à côté de Rosalya, dans le fond là-bas. »

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis la concernée lui faire un petit signe et je la remerciai silencieusement de s'être mise à ma droite, dans le fond également. Mon regard bascula sur Ambre qui la dévisagea d'un air mauvais, tout comme ses deux pitbull. Une fois qu'elle fût assise, je la vis déballer ses affaires avant d'attraper un stylo et de commencer à noter le cours.

Pour ma part, je me contentai de m'affaler sur ma feuille, un crayon gris en main mais sans pour autant écrire, préférant observer cette inconnue.

« Tu veux des jumelles ? Me chuchota Lysandre.

_Hum… Grommelai-je. »

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage et, au même moment, elle tourna la tête vers moi. On se fixa un petit moment avant que je décide de lui faire un clin d'oeil et je la vis rougir instantanément pour reprendre ses notes. Mon rictus se prononça davantage, fier de cette réaction que j'avais provoqué chez elle.

Visiblement, cette seconde partie d'année risque d'être intéressante.


	6. Chapitre Cinq - Anaya

**Anaya**

Ce cours d'histoire fut le plus long de mon existence. Malgré ma concentration pour prendre des notes, je pouvais sentir le regard pesant de mon camarade mais je décidai de ne pas lui faire le plaisir de le regarder de nouveau.

« Pssst, souffla Rosalya, tu fais l'élève studieuse ou tu es mademoiselle l'intello de service ? »

Cette question me prit au dépourvu et je lâchai mon stylo tout en tournant la tête vers elle, apercevant donc, en fond, ce garçon aux cheveux rouges.

« Euh… Non, je dirais que j'ai des notes correctes, répondis-je, hésitante.

_Ah super ! Parce que je ne supporte pas les gens coincés qui font bande à part pour étudier.

_Les études nous serviront pour notre prochain métier donc il faut tout de même y accorder un minimum d'importance.

_Oui, je n'ai pas dit de les négliger entièrement mais je crois que tu intéresses Castiel, ce serait dommage de ne pas y montrer de l'intérêt.

_Castiel ? Le mec à la crinière couleur sang, là ? Demandai-je. M'ouais, j'ai l'impression d'être juste un morceau de viande à ses yeux.

_C'est un peu ça, ricana t-elle, mais contrairement aux autres, hormis Violette, évidemment, tu es vachement plus cultivée et dans son style.

_Peu importe, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être dans son tableau de chasse, les histoires de fesses ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Sans oublier que j'étais toujours vierge, détail que je gardai pour moi. Elle m'adressa un sourire compatissant et nous reprîmes nos notes.

Plus tard, nous allâmes à la cantine. Mon estomac commençait à crier famine, n'ayant pas pris d'en-cas pour la pause de dix heures. Rosalya me présenta sa bande composée de Violette, Iris, et Capucine, qui avait été récemment virée du trio infernale qu'était Ambre, Charlotte et Li. Elle m'expliqua également que la première était la sœur cadette de Nathaniel.

« Ils sont totalement différents pourtant, remarquai-je, c'est étonnant.

_Ambre est la plus jeune et elle est couvée par ses parents, apparemment, leur mère aurait eu du mal à l'avoir et a donc décidé de ne plus avoir d'enfants par la suite, raconta Capucine.

_Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça, m'expliqua Rosa', mais bon, elle a choisit sa voie dorénavant.

_Salut les filles, intervînt une voix dans notre dos, puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

Je me retournai et vis Mélody accompagnée de son coéquipier qui m'offrit un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr, accepta ma voisine, oh et… Installe-toi aussi, Nath' !

_Merci, répondirent-ils en choeur.

_Alors, tu te sens bien parmi nous, me demanda le blond.

_Pour le moment, je ne saurai pas te donner un avis objectif mais ça a l'air de bien se passer, les élèves sont sympathiques et les professeurs compréhensibles.

_Bien, tant mieux alors ! »

Nous commençâmes ensuite à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'appris que Rosalya et Capucine étaient en couple, que Violette adorait le dessin, que Mélody prenait des cours de piano et que Nathaniel était inscrit dans une école de judo.

« Et toi, Anaya, est-ce que tu as une passion que tu aimerais pratiquer ? »

Soudain, un flash me submergea et j'entendis des cris dans ma tête puis le bruit d'une détonation, provoquant chez moi un sursaut tandis que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me levai brusquement et quittai la pièce grouillante de monde.

Quand je traversai la cour, j'entendis mon prénom mais continuai de marcher en direction des toilettes dans lesquels je m'effondrai, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalya était à mes côtés, en train de me caresser le dos pour me calmer tandis que Violette attendait timidement dans le couloir.

« Hey, débuta Rosa, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

_N-Non… Ca finira par passer, répondis-je entre deux sanglots. »

Tout à coup, le trio fit irruption et s'arrêta en me voyant dans ce piteux état. Ambre me toisa de son regard noir avant de pouffer de rire.

« T'es vraiment pathétique, regarde-toi, ton mascara coule et tu ressembles à un vampire !

_Tais-toi, Ambre, aboya mon amie. »

Elle se regarda dans le miroir tout en replaçant quelques mèches rebelles avant de partir, sans pour autant avoir cessé de rire. Je soupirai et me relevai pour faire face au miroir.

« Elle a raison, je fais peine à voir… Soufflai-je en observant mes yeux gonflés.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi faire ! »

Rosalya ouvrit son sac et me tendit une lingette démaquillante. J'esquissai un faible sourire et me démaquillai sous son regard bienveillant.

Une dizaine de minutes avant la reprise des cours, j'étais de nouveau moi-même et ma camarade avait fait de l'excellent travail, on ne pouvait plus voir que j'avais pleuré. Je la remerciai en souriant avant de décider de retourner au réfectoire pour récupérer mon sac.

Quand je sortis des toilettes, je tombai nez à nez avec Castiel qui semblait inquiet. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il me tendit mes affaires et je les attrapai en le remerciant.


	7. Chapitre Six - Castiel

**Castiel**

Lorsque la pause déjeuner fut signalée, avec Lysandre, nous sortîmes dans la cour à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour discuter de notre week-end où nous avions passé pas mal de temps à écrire des textes et composer des notes pour nos prochaines chansons.

Arrivés près d'un banc qui était surplombé d'un arbre gigantesque, nous nous assîmes et il sortit immédiatement son calepin et son stylo.

« Tu as déjà une nouvelle idée ? Le questionnai-je.

_Absolument et il faut que je la note au risque de l'oublier, ricana t-il.

_Ouais… »

L'extérieur était désert et tous les autres devaient être en train de faire la queue à la cantine. J'observai mon ami, la tête plongée dans son bloc-notes, en souriant. Le soleil me caressait la peau, c'était très agréable. Je respirai profondément avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de ma poche de veste en cuir. J'en coinçai une entre mes lèvres et cherchai mon briquet dont la flamme crépita quand je l'eus allumé.

Tirant une bouffée de nicotine, son visage m'apparut à nouveau à l'esprit. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison cette nouvelle ne m'était pas totalement inconnue ? J'avais beau cherché dans mes souvenirs, aucun ne me marquait vraiment.

« Castiel ? Appelait mon camarade. Tout va bien ?

_Ouais, répondis-je en relâchant la fumée.

_Tu as l'air préoccupé, ça change de d'habitude, rit-il.

_Non, juste que je me prends la tête pour des conneries et tu sais à quel point c'est pénible quand c'est le cas. »

Les trois quarts du temps, je n'étais pas du genre à réfléchir et prenais la vie comme elle venait mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent et cela commençait fortement à m'agacer.

Soudain, mes pensées furent interrompues par l'ouverture assez violente des portes d'entrée du réfectoire et je vis cette fille en sortir, celle dont le visage me revenait souvent en tête sans que j'en sache pourquoi.

Instinctivement, je me levai et fis un pas en avant mais me stoppai finalement. Lysandre me toisait du coin de l'oeil et je serrai les poings.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, putain ?! Criai-je. »

Je frappai rageusement dans un caillou qui alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face puis jetai mon mégot de cigarette à terre, l'écrasant furieusement sous la semelle de ma chaussure.

Ce fut au tour de Rosalya de sortir du bâtiment en criant après la gamine. Quoi ? Pourquoi ce surnom me venait-il en tête ? Je soupirai, à présent énervé.

« Tu ne veux pas aller voir ce qui se passe ? M'interrogea mon ami.

_Non, je m'en fous, c'est encore une histoire de nana ça, lâchai-je.

_Ou alors c'est une nouvelle fois de la faute d'Ambre et ses copines. »

Je levai les yeux vers mon comparse et suivis son regard qui donnait sur l'une des baies vitrées de la cantine. J'aperçus ces trois dindes en train de rire. N'y tenant plus, je décidai malgré tout d'aller leur rendre une petite visite. Le sac sur mon épaule, j'allai en direction du réfectoire et entrai.

Ambre vînt d'elle-même à mon encontre. Ses deux toutous arrivèrent peu après.

« Castiel, ronronna t-elle presque, tu veux manger avec nous ?

_Nan, t'as fait quoi à la nouvelle ? Demandai-je sans prendre de gants.

_Rien du tout bien que j'aurais aimé être la personne qui l'a persécutée mais elle s'est levée en chouinant avant de sortir, expliqua t-elle. »

Dieu sait que j'aurais aimé lui en mettre une à cet instant mais je n'étais pas un homme violent, enfin, envers les femmes bien que parfois colérique.

« Où sont ses affaires ? »

Sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre, je me dirigeai vers la table où étaient installés ses « amis ».

« Castiel, débuta Nathaniel, nous ne t'attendions pas, navré.

_Ne commence pas à me provoquer, je prends juste le sac de la nouvelle et j'me tire, rétorquai-je.

_On le lui amènera, inutile que tu te donnes cette peine, continua le blondinet.

_La ferme, j'ai décidé que je m'en occuperai alors tu me lâches, ok ? »

Il se renfrogna mais je vis Mélody esquisser un sourire.

« Merci Castiel, dit-elle.

_Hn, fis-je simplement. »

Je pris donc les affaires d'Anaya et sortis, direction les toilettes de l'autre bâtiment. Devant ceux-ci, je pus voir de nouveau le trio d'idiotes, visiblement, elles venaient d'en sortir.

Elles prirent le sens inverse et je remerciai le ciel pour ça, ne voulant pas les croiser au risque d'être méchant. J'avançai donc jusque la porte et toquai. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, tombant nez à nez avec la nouvelle.

« Castiel, s'enjoua Rosalya, c'est vraiment gentil de lui avoir amené son sac !

_Hn… J'ai eu pitié, répondis-je en lui tendant le sac.

_Merci. »

Elle attrapa la besace et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. J'y vis une lueur inconnue briller au fond de ses pupilles et un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant que ses longs cheveux ne disparaissent de ma vue eux aussi.

« Bon sang… Grognai-je. »


	8. Chapitre Sept - Anaya

**Anaya**

La pause du midi venait de se terminer et nous étions rentrés dans la salle de classe pour notre cours de mathématiques. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette scène de la tête. Pourquoi avais-je réagis de la sorte, vous savez, comme dans les films qui passent ce moment au ralenti pour lui donner davantage d'importance ? Je soupirai, attirant soudainement l'attention du professeur.

« Mademoiselle Anaya, mon cours vous ennuie ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement mécontent.

_Non, excusez-moi, je pensais à une chose et j'ai lâché ce soupir sans réfléchir, répondis-je, gênée. »

Il n'en ajouta pas davantage et je remerciai silencieusement le ciel. Toutefois, j'entendis le trio de gourdes ricaner mais je décidai de les ignorer. Ne dit-on pas que le silence est le plus beau des mépris ? Quant à Castiel, j'aperçus du coin de l'oeil son magnifique sourire, visiblement ravi par mon sort.

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais ce garçon était terriblement canon. Il était grand, finement musclé et avec une belle gueule, que demander de plus ? De plus, son sourire était à tomber par terre sans oublier ses yeux d'acier qui vous transpercent.

Soudain, cette image me frappa de pleins fouet et me rappela cette soirée où il m'avait sauvée. Visiblement, il ne s'en souvenait pas contrairement à moi qui ne pouvait oublier un tel regard, surtout cette couleur peu banale d'autant plus attirante. Je me mis une gifle imaginaire, arrêtant de fantasmer.

A l'intercours, le maître nous laissa cinq minutes pour souffler un peu. J'en profitai pour mettre mes écouteurs et écouter l'une des musiques des Winged Skull. l'un de mes groupes favoris. Je vis le jeune homme se lever et son ombre se décala vers moi, il posa une de ses mains sur ma table et attrapa une oreillette qu'il mit dans son oreille.

Je relevai doucement la tête et son regard me fit frissonner et son sourire fondre. Puis, lentement, il balança la tête comme pour profiter de la mélodie. Cela fit étirer mes lèvres et je fis de même, sans le quitter des yeux. Ses prunelles étaient tellement jolies que je m'y perdis un moment.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? Questionna Rosalya, amusée. »

Je concentrai mon attention sur la demoiselle qui m'observait, les iris brillantes de malice. Lysandre nous observait, lui aussi, et semblait également réjouit. Je donnai un coup de coude à la jeune fille et éclatai de rire.

« Bien sûr que non, idiote, c'est plutôt Castiel qui est venu m'interrompre ! Raillai-je faussement.

_Tu ne semblais pas si mécontente il y a un instant, fit-il remarquer, toujours ce rictus sur le visage.

_Effectivement, je ne le suis pas, le provoquai-je. »

Nous nous toisâmes un moment avant qu'il tourne la tête en ricanant. Il approcha sa main de mon oreille et captura l'une de mes mèches de cheveux qu'il porta à sa bouche. Bien que ce fut simple, ce geste me rendit toute chose et je sentis la chaleur se propager dans mes joues.

« La fleur d'oranger, chuchota t-il sensuellement. »

Tout à coup, je reçus une boulette de papier en pleine tête et, à en croire les rires des trois greluches, cela venait de la blonde superficielle. Je récupérai ma chevelure de la paume de Castiel et fourrai la boule dans ma poche, désirant lire le mot plus tard, sans qu'il soit dans les parages.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle tandis que j'attendais patiemment à ma place, ne voulant pas être bousculée dans les couloirs. Je sortis la boulette de ma poche et la dépliai pour y lire le message d'Ambre.

« Oublie ça tout de suite, Castiel est à moi, je ne te laisserai pas lui mettre le grappin dessus, Miss Perfect. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et serrai les poings. Mais de quel droit est-ce qu'elle me donne des ordres ? Rageuse, je me levai brusquement de ma chaise et sortis de la pièce, déboulant rapidement dans le couloir mais je me cognai contre un torse.

« C-Castiel, bredouillai-je en relevant la tête, excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

_Pourquoi tu te la joues Speedy Gonzales comme ça ? Interrogea t-il en riant. Tu fuis quelqu'un ?

_Non… Je suis furieuse après cette idiote d'Ambre, avouai-je en m'éloignant un peu, elle me menace presque.

_Comment ça ? Demanda t-il, soudainement plus sérieux. Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a dit de m'oublier et que j'étais chasse gardée, c'est ça ? »

Je le regardai, abasourdie. Comment était-il au courant ?

« Et là, tu te demandes comment je suis au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il souriait, amusé.

« Oui, enfin, non… Tu m'énerves toi aussi ! M'exclamai-je en levant les mains au ciel. Et puis qui tomberait sous le charme d'un type tel que toi ? »

Je pris le chemin de la sortie mais fus rapidement plaquée contre l'un des casiers. Surprise, je laissai échapper un gémissement et fermai les yeux avant de les rouvrir doucement.

« Tu oses dire ça alors que tu ne connais rien de moi, fit-il en me scrutant intensément. »

Il avait raison. Cependant, cette situation m'amusait et j'allais en profiter. Je posai une main contre son torse et l'autre sur sa hanche avant de me hisser sur la pointe de mes pieds, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Alors apprends-moi des choses à ton sujet, Castiel, dis-je en insistant bien sur son prénom. »

Satisfaite, je repris ma route, le laissant pantois. Mais il me rattrapa facilement, me collant de nouveau au mur. Sans que je m'y attende, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa presque violemment. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réagir et de lui rendre son baiser, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et collant mon corps au sien, lui extirpant au passage un petit grognement plus ou moins sexy.

Sans attendre, il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, comme pour me demander l'accord pour rejoindre la mienne. J'acceptai et notre baiser fut long et langoureux. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur mes fesses et notre étreinte nous fit frissonner. A bout de souffle, nous nous éloignâmes.

« Eh bien dis donc, pour une fille qui ne semblait pas intéressée, tu as fait preuve d'une sacrée fougue, me fit-il remarquer.

_Tu es un garçon mignon et je n'ai pas dit que je ne serai pas intéressée mais bien que je ne tomberai pas sous ton charme, rectifiai-je.

_Ah parce qu'il y a une différence ? Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil. »

Je me mis à rire et déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu poses trop de questions ! Aller, je me sauve, mes parents m'attendent sûrement, à demain, Castiel. »

Une nouvelle fois, j'avais insisté sur son prénom. Je me dépêchai de rentrer afin qu'il ne me rattrape pas de nouveau, sur un petit nuage.


	9. Chapitre Huit - Castiel

**Castiel**

Les cours avaient été ennuyeux à mourir, comme la plupart du temps mais cela était passé rapidement, mon attention ayant été captivée par la nouvelle qui ne me semblait pas si inconnue que ça mais pas moyen de me souvenir pour quelle raison. Pressé, je rangeai mes affaires avant même la fin attirant le regard mauvais du professeur qui ne fit pourtant aucune remarque. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je sortis rapidement de la pièce pour aller à mon casier, déposant toutes les choses dont je n'avais plus besoin. Le trio d'idiotes passa à côté et je vis la blonde me détailler de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire en coin, assez malsain.

Quelques minutes plus tard et, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je me retrouvai devant la salle de notre dernier cours. Lysandre m'avait serré la main et souhaité une bonne soirée avant de quitter l'établissement, le nez dans son calepin, sûrement à la recherche de paroles inédites pour notre prochaine chanson tandis que Rosalya m'avait donné un coup de coude en m'accordant un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Je me posais des questions quant à ce que cela signifiait quand on me percuta de pleins fouet.

« C-Castiel ? Bredouilla t-elle. Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- Pourquoi tu te la joues Speedy Gonzales comme ça ? Questionnai-je en riant. Tu fuis quelqu'un ?

\- Non… Je suis furieuse après cette idiot d'Ambre, elle me menace presque ! Avoua t-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je sérieusement, tout envie de rire m'ayant quitté. Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a dit de m'oublier et que j'étais chasse gardée, c'est ça ? »

Elle m'observa, visiblement abasourdie. Pile la réaction que j'attendais et qui étira mes lèvres en un rictus moqueur, amusé.

« Et là, tu te demandes comment je suis au courant, n'est-ce pas ? La taquinai-je davantage. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Oui, enfin non, tu m'énerves toi aussi ! S'exclama t-elle en levant les mains vers le ciel, apparemment exaspérée. Et puis qui tomberait sous le charme d'un type comme toi ? »

Son attitude me fit rire et elle essaya de s'enfuir. Je la suivis et attendis le bon moment pour l'attraper par le bras et la plaquer contre l'un des casiers. Surprise, elle laissa échapper un gémissement plutôt mignon. J'aperçus ses paupières se fermer puis se rouvrir. Je la dévisageai intensément, lorgnant de peu sur ses lèvres terriblement attirantes mais me repris rapidement.

« Tu oses dire ça alors que tu ne connais rien de moi, lâchai-je sur un ton quasiment provocateur. »

De nouveau, elle sembla dans ses pensées puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle posa une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur mon torse tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, me chuchotant à l'oreille :

« Alors, apprends-moi des choses à ton sujet, Castiel. »

Elle insista sur mon prénom et ce fut une comme une décharge électrique qui parcourut mon corps. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir et courrait déjà vers la sortie. Je me pinçai pour me ressaisir et me lançai à sa poursuite, la choppant de nouveau pour la coller au mur cette fois. Sans réfléchir, je passai une main sous son menton, la faisant glisser jusqu'à sa nuque et me jetai sur sa bouche pour en prendre possession. Elle mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce geste mais finit par enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou pour me rendre ce baiser et son corps fut plaqué contre le mien, sa chaleur se mêlant à la mienne. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais laissé échapper un petit grognement. Sans plus attendre, je lui léchai les lèvres pour lever cette barrière qu'étaient celles-ci. Elle céda presque immédiatement et notre échange devînt chaud et langoureux. Nous savourâmes pleinement ce moment et mes mains allèrent se poser sur ses fesses pour la rapprocher encore plus tandis que de nouveaux frissons me parcoururent. Les siennes s'étaient posées dans mon dos et serraient ma veste en cuir. A bout de souffle, je mis fin au bisou.

« Eh bien dis donc, pour une fois qui ne semblait pas intéressée, tu as fait preuve d'une sacrée fougue, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Tu es un garçon mignon et je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas intéressée mais bien que je ne tomberai pas sous ton charme, me corrigea t-elle.

\- Ah ? Parce qu'il y a une différence ? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil. »

Elle se mit à rire et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour déposer un baiser contre ma joue.

« Tu poses trop de questions ! Aller, je me sauve, mes parents m'attendent sûrement, à demain, Castiel. »

Une fois de plus, elle insista sur mon prénom avant de détaler comme un pauvre petit lapin après un coup de feu. Je l'observai jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et lâchai un long soupir.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Sifflai-je à haute voix. »

Bien que séduire était un passe-temps pour moi, ce n'était pas la même chose pour elle, j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps mais pourtant, aucun souvenir ne me frappa et je serrai les poings, soudainement agacé.

« Cette fille, comment peut-elle avoir autant d'emprise sur moi ? C'est ridicule ! »

Une journée. Elle était là depuis ce court laps de temps et pourtant, elle avait réussi à me perturber. Je marchai d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du bâtiment et allumai prestement une cigarette en me dirigeant vers la pizzeria. Encore ce soir, je prendrai mon repas devant la télévision, avec une bière dans les mains.

En rentrant, je laissai sortir mon chien afin qu'il fasse ses besoins pendant que je rangeai mes chaussures à leur place ainsi que mon sac et ma veste. Cela ne se savait peut-être pas mais j'étais un homme qui aimait que tout soit bien rangé et propre. Démon revînt rapidement et je refermai la porte derrière lui, à clés. Je lui remis à manger et à boire puis m'allongeai dans mon canapé, ouvrant une bière. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à la télévision, je décidai de sortir pour balader un peu mon Beauceron. Je me relevai et alla m'habiller à nouveau pour me rendre à l'extérieur. Démon agitait vivement la queue, adorant se promener dans le parc, parfois partant à la suite des canards. Je l'attachai avec la laisse et nous sortîmes de la maison.

Une fois arrivés au parc et malgré l'interdiction de laisser courir des chiens, je détachai le mien pour le laisser gambader gaiement dans cette herbe bien verte. Quant à moi, j'allais me poser sur un banc, la clope au bec et les jambes croisés. Je fermai les yeux, profitant du calme alentour jusqu'à ce qu'une voix mélodieuse me parvînt aux oreilles. Je cherchai un moment d'où venait cette dernière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche plus de moi. Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je découvris Anaya, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, en train de marcher sur le long sentier. Décidément, cette nana finira toujours par m'épater.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, je la vis rougir instantanément et elle fit demi-tour, s'enfuyant à toutes jambes, me laissant pantois. Ce fut mon animal qui vînt me sortir de ma transe, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, signe qu'il fallait rentrer. Je lui remis la laisse et nous retournâmes à notre maison.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je m'étais allongée dans mon canapé, une seconde bière à la main après avoir engloutis ma pizza quatre fromages. Je textotai un petit moment avec mon meilleur ami avant de décider d'aller au lit. J'éteignis la télévision et la lumière pour aller dans ma chambre, à l'étage. Une envie de jouer de la guitare me prit et je laissai mes doigts glisser sur les cordes en fermant les yeux. Son visage ne cessait de revenir mais cette fois, c'était apaisé que j'étais et comme si sa voix m'était parvenue aux oreilles, je me laissai bercer par cette douce mélodie, m'effondrant dans mon lit, le sourire béat aux lèvres.


End file.
